Raiders Run This Town
by Wake Up Donny
Summary: The wasteland is riddled with psycopaths taking and killing whatever they like. It takes a special kind of person to lead these degenerates and the one tough enough to take the job doesn't really want it. Follow the adventures of an escaped synth as he takes over the Commonwealth with his raider companions. OCxHarem/Lemons/Smut/etc.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all, after finishing Nuka-World I got this idea in my head. The main character is not gonna be the sole survivor but will be making some of their decisions. Also this is sorta futa, by which I mean the protag is gonna be male but have a feminine appearance, kinda like a happy middle ground. And finally this story is gonna mainly focus on lemons so nothing too deep. Well that's it so sit back and enjoy the fic.**

It was a fine day in nuka-town U.S.A. as I woke to the lovely smell of roses with the gentle rays of the sun touching my cheek and of course the embrace of my one true love cuddled into my chest...yeah okay I was bullshitting you. What I actually woke to was the gnarly smell of burnt tires and rusted metal floating up into air from the depraved city below my "ivory" tower. The sun was not gently touching me but in reality was roasting my skin due to the lack of ozone layer on this forsaken planet, and yes you guessed it I was not being gently embraced by a lovely woman who loved me for my "soul", or whatever the hell a synth has. Rather I was being violently ridden by a grimey woman who appeared to be wearing a mask that looked like a child's interpretation of a deer. Admittedly it's design was far better than some of the other members of "The Pack" have managed to make. However my mind was far from that now and more on the crazy woman who not only managed to sneak into Fizz top mountain but also keep me asleep long enough to strip both of us and mount me. On the brighter side it was quite enjoyable.

"Ugh fuck yeah! C'mon give it to me alpha fuck my cunt hard"

Well she was definitely a raider if there was any doubt about it, only they would mistake foul language as sexy talk. She was malnourished, skin covered in all kinds of dirt and grime, but I was able tell her skin was fairly tan. Her body was curvy enough to enjoy to look at and with breast that were small but still rather nice. I gave into my desires and I decided to play along by grabbing onto her hips and help with the forceful slamming of her rather hairy pussy onto my clean shaven prick. With my help her bounces were making some rather loud and wet sounds that were not only pleasing to my ears but to my dick as well.

"Oof ugh, about time you joined in asshole I was beginning to think you were asleep or some shit"

Let it be known that the pack did not have the reputation of being the "smartest" gang in Nuka-World.

"It just so happened I was which begs the question, how in the hell did you get in here?"

"Oh shit, so that was just me talking to myself? Eh who gives a fuck let's just keep fucking"

She didn't even know I was awake, in a more modern world that would have been called rape, but this world is far from modern. Rather than linger on that thought I got back into the steamy session with the mystery raider. As my hands held onto her hips her hands grabbed onto my short dirty blond hair. She grinded onto my cock recklessly grunting hard with each thrust.

"ugh...oof...err...yeah...fucking harder!"

At this point I could tell she was only really here to get herself off so I let go of her hips and opted to just lie there, not that she could tell the difference. Most raider women were selfish lovers, whenever I got them off they had a habit of just taking off. I was never angry though, what they did was not much different from what my original owners did.

"Hey you asshole stop half-assing it and take some fucking initiative"

Wow big word coming from a raider, "initiative", I wonder if she even knew she was using it right. Regardless I feel that I should reward her for actually uttering a word that wasn't just another swear. I reached up and grabbed onto her shoulders flipping her onto her back. I wasn't going to hold back so I grabbed onto her hips and started thrusting hard into her while keeping a rhythm. My dick slid in and out of her sleeve with ease making a slick sound each time it went in.

"Fuck...ahh..oh yeah...almost there!"

In contrast to what she said I was nowhere near close to cumming, but thanks to my unique body structure I can will myself to cum when she did. I lifted her body slightly, grabbing onto her round ass, and started thrusting with little care for rhythm just focusing on getting the woman to cum.

"Oh oh right there fuck yeah!"

And like that she came and I followed bottoming out into her, my cum spilling out of her hairy pussy. Not the most enjoyable wake up sex I've ever had, although I have had much worse so I guess she can feel good about that. I rolled off of her as she laid there panting with that same stupid deer mask still staring at me, so I promptly ripped it off. The face underneath was not would one call pretty but she wasn't ugly either, perhaps she'd look better if she didn't have makeup on that looked like she was trying going to a Halloween party. Her hair was a type of mohawk with one side long and to the side. She turned to me with a large grin while I just gave her one of indifference, I didn't know raiders enjoyed pillow talk.

"Fucking christ that was good, you know when the others told me you were good I thought they were full of shit. In fact that's why I shot that stupid whore Patty in the mouth, but fuck was she right you're some kind of real alpha."

"You fools didn't kill another one of your own did you?"

I gave her a steely gaze and she gave me a look of confusion.

"What? No I didn't fucking kill her I just shot her in the jaw, if I killed every stupid whore that ran their mouth in the pack we would probably be down to just Mason and five other people."

"Right, well tell her you're sorry and get the fuck out of my room"

"Fuck that! the others would beat my ass if they saw me apologizing to that bitch"

"Fine then just get the fuck out of my room and let me change"

The female raider shrugged and proceeded to pick up her stupid deer mask and put on her furry undergarments, one of the many ridiculous outfits the raiders of Nuka-World donned. The lady raider finished dressing and put her deer mask back on flexing her sore muscles, I would be lying if I said I didn't think she had a good looking behind, it was round and healthy quite visible in the the tight shorts she wore.

"Well thanks for letting me use your dick boss, my names Queenie by the way, call for me if you ever want a piece of my ass again"

Queenie? Strange name for a raider especially one from the pack, usually those idiots used names like Wolf or Biter to makes themselves sound tuff. But that was quite a name for a woman who has probably skinned an animal with her bare hands, maybe I would call for her in the future. However at the moment I just wanted her out of my sight so I can get dressed and eat.

"I don't care just get out of my site and tell Mason that I'm coming to see him later today"

"Jeez fine asshole I'll go, and I'm not telling Mason shit last guy you sent to Mason made him fight a Yao-gui…with a pipe "

I rolled my eyes at the disrespect one of my minions gave me, as far as I've come with these people they still act like I'm the one that's supposed to serve them. Clearly the title of "Overboss" was an ironic one and was just the label the raiders put on the person they wanted to do all the work for them. It pisses me off knowing that Nisha, Mags and Mason were playing king in their comfortable little castles while I'm out taking over territories in the Commonwealth. Getting shot, stabbed and scratched just to come home to all three leaders giving me back talk and demanding more territory. Like Nisha and her not so subtle threats.

" _The disciples haven't got some new territory in awhile 'boss', you know people who cross us don't live for very long, just a reminder"_

Mason and his stupid attempts to come off as some tough primal man, when in reality he just sounded like a grown man howling like an idiot.

" _The Pack needs new resting grounds 'boss', you know maybe you're not as strong we thought, maybe Nuka-World needs a new alpha"_

And last but not least was Mags, honestly Mags' threats were probably the nicest of the three, but the fact that they were still threats pissed me off.

" _It's been awhile since the operators got an opportunity to make some caps 'boss', I for one love caps but who am I to get in the way of your decisions "_

Maybe it was time they gave back, some way to repay my generosity. Underneath all that armor, grime and blood Nisha took care of herself quite well, and Mags was quite clean and curvy for a raider girl. My surveillance cameras get quite a lot of footage of both women. However that can wait for later, at the moment I'm cold, dirty, and hungry.

 **Later that day…**

The female raider had made her way back to her pen of animals so I made my way to my bathroom. I cleaned up my lithe body of all the dirt, blood and grime of the previous day. The way I was made was to please both sexes so you wouldn't know I was male unless you saw my genitals. Even my face was feminine as my makers settled to give me the appearance of an androgynous twenty year old, assholes. I was kept at the height of an average woman, as not to make me threatening whatsoever. They made my hair dirty blonde, a color that would sell more than any model according to my makers. I had it cut into the style the locals call the 'alpha male', silly name for a haircut as all it did was make my sex even harder to pin down. Damn those fucking egg heads, giving me this weak appearance only made it harder to run these savages. No one respects you when they think you're a young girl who wandered into your den.

As I stepped out of the bath my tiny body glistening in the morning sun, it felt good. I looked for the one piece of clothing I owned, a tattered courser uniform. I don't know why I kept the thing, I was never a courser, in fact my job was pretty below standard even for a regular worker synth. Maybe it was just wishful thinking...like the talks I had with Eve.

 **Two years ago…**

The cafeteria of the institute was quiet at night, really the only people awake at this time were the gen 1s and 2s as they worked around the clock. The occasional gen 3 would come down to the main level to run a quick errand for their owner. Personal synths were a new trend so there were a lot more gen 3s coming at all hours of the night recently. It bothered me none as it was the only time when a synth was allowed to sit and 'eat' with a 'friend'. Not needing to eat I just chose what ever paste looked and tasted the best. My only 'friend', if synths could have friends, was Eve the only other synth I could open up to. Currently we were both seated at the cafeteria tables 'eating' one of the institutes 'delicious' food packets.

"So just as Dr. Ayo was about to yell at me again for dropping his coffee Liam steps right in front of him and yells 'Ayo why don't you shut your mouth', it was quite amusing. It gave me a feeling in a deep part of my chest, I can't really explain it's, almost as if for a moment Liam really was my son. What do you think it was K2?"

"Hmm do you think Mr Binet or his son could have fiddled with your programming while you were sleeping, made you more susceptible to such actions?"

Eve looked confused and maybe even a little hurt as she looked down at her food. I hope I didn't make her feel bad I hate whenever I make her feel bad.

"That's possible, Mr. Binet has been quite distant so maybe I wasn't acting like he thought I should, maybe I should start acting like those women I read about in those pre-war magazines. How to be a homemaker sounded interesting"

I've read those magazines Eve is talking about, they're nothing but nonsense telling women to wear big ugly hair and have home cooked meals ready by twelve. They weren't going to teach her anything about being a better mother or wife. Besides I liked Eve the way she was.

"Don't do that Eve, maybe I'm wrong, maybe Mr. Binet didn't mess with your programming, it could just be a glitch, maybe you just need to do a diagnostics test. Either way I'm sure you're fine"

Eve's expression did a complete one-eighty and she looked happy again, I loved when I made her happy.

"Thank you that's reassuring, I can always count on you to make me happy. Anyway enough about me how are your duties K2? Oh! I'm sorry are they even still calling you K2?"

K2-78 that's my designation number, my owner has yet to give me a name like Eve, but how I wish she would stop stalling and just pick one.

"My duties are the same as ever, and yes I still go by K2, she still hasn't deemed it necessary to give me a name"

"Oh I'm sorry about that...t-tell me does she still make you do those tests?"

Eve was giving me a knowing look, she knew the answer to her question she just wanted to hear me answer her.

"Yes she still makes me do the tests, I ask her why seeing as these experiments aren't even important to her department, but apparently this is a pet project of hers. I have a suspicion she's just trying to make a business out of it but that's just speculation"

"Oh I'm sorry about that, maybe she'll stop running them soon enough, you know those scientists they just got to make sure everything is one hundred and one percent perfect"

Eve let out that small giggle of hers which caused me to laugh as well, everything about her was so infectious I couldn't help it. We talked for a good amount of time about random topics, being stay at home synths the only world we knew about was what we saw in holo-recordings or in books, the institute intranet was off limits to us. We talked so much that I didn't realize it was already morning and scientists began to come down for breakfast. I saw neither Eve's owner nor my own so I thought this was the perfect time to ask her a question that's been bugging me for awhile now.

"Eve perhaps later when everyone turns in for the night you'd like to... try some coffee with me, I heard that they programmed the gen 1s to recreate something called slocum joe's donuts. Supposedly they were traditionally eaten with coffee"

Eve gave me a strange look, like she was thinking my proposal over but it could have also been one of disgust. My chest was doing something strange, almost similar to the feeling Eve told me of earlier, however this feeling was panicky almost fearful. However just as I was about to self destruct Eve gave her response.

"Of course I'd love to try this new food with you, you are my only friend you know K2"

Eve's response filled me with delight,truly genuine happiness, like nothing could ruin this moment.

"K2, what are you doing down here!"

I felt a sense of dread at that voice, the voice that meant it was time for my daily duties. It was my owner Rosalind Orman, a very bright young scientist who was a little too eager to dip her fingers in all kinds of experiments that came across her mind.

"K2 I wake up and you're not where I told you to sit what would've happened to the schedule if I didn't find you in time hmm?"

Rosalind gave me a scolding look to make sure that I knew she was displeased with my actions, deep down inside I wanted to shoot her a look back but my programing didn't allow me to do anything but comply.

"I'm sorry madam, what is it you request me to do today?"

"Hmm, well I was going to take you down here for your daily meal but I can see you already ate so we can just skip to your first assignment"

I steadied myself perhaps she wasn't going to send me to a too horrible or strange situation

"You're going to entertain the Thompsons today, both Janet and Enrico, at the same time. Do you think you can to take notes afterwards?"

I sighed in defeat, once again how I wish I could refuse her request but I had no choice to comply.

"Yes madam I can do that, shall I report to you when I'm done?"

"Yes you shall, alright I'm needed elsewhere, Eve nice to see you this morning shouldn't you get back to Alan before he wakes up?"

"Yes madam I was just leaving, take care K2"

I waved goodbye to Eve as she headed home only to have Rosalind gently shove me to get going to the Thompsons' residence. No doubt they had sent their children out at the exact time I was supposed to meet them so I should hurry. As I made my way to the stairs I couldn't stop thinking about how coffee with Eve would be tonight, perhaps all this degrading work would be worth it to have some alone time with her.

 **Present Time…**

I stepped onto the elevator that led from the top of Fizz Top to the slums below. I wouldn't call the sight of the rusted Nuka-World beautiful but it was still nice to have a view on the way down regardless of how good it looked. The sight at the that greeted me was absolutely abhorrent, it seems the gangs had a squabble and a large pile of bodies was burning on a barge in the middle of the tiny man made lake. The sight offended my eyes, nose, and I'm sure If I touched the bodies it would have felt disgusting as well.

"Disgusting fucking sight isnt it? I knew these fucking degenerates wouldn't clean up their mess by the time you came down"

I turned my gaze to see one of my least favorite people in this God forsaken park. Porter Gage was what most people called my "right hand man", someone who informs me of only the most important problems and someone I can confide in. In reality I knew him as the asshole who got me stuck in this horrible situation of being the "overboss" of nuka world. While some may say he saved my life by giving me a way to kill Colter he was all too eager to elect me as the new king the of apes. I turned to Colter giving him a nasty look.

"What exactly led to this delightful sight Gage, did another one of these fools get their feelings hurt again?!"

"Not exactly but close enough. You see the pack has been acting a little uppity lately on account of all that new territory the operators got. So one of the pack starts yelling and getting the others riled up, one thing leads to another and next thing you know there's a full on brawl between a dozen on both gang's side. Nisha was pissed it was happening on her front lawn so she sent her whole gang to shut them up"

After Gage explains the stupid actions of the gangs I looked back towards the barge. It sure looked like Nisha's handiwork seeing as most of the bodies were displayed to look like they were having a BBQ. I shook my head in disgust, sadly enough this is what some considered art in this hell hole. Gage was staring at me expectantly, waiting to see if I wanted to do anything about the situation.

"Please send a messenger to both gangs that the next time they break out into a fight over stupidity I'm not only going to give the disciples more territory but give them their territories as well"

Gage simply shrugged at the idea, he probably didn't think it was a good plan but he wasn't going to disagree with the boss. Done with this conversation I made may to the backside of my mountain, where a den of disgusting degenerates made their nest. Gage, curious of what I was doing, had to know where I was headed.

"And where exactly are you off to?"

"Going to tell Nisha thanks"

"Ha! really? That sounds like a piss poor thing to tell one of those freaks"

"That's why me and her are gonna talk in private"

 **AN: I wanted to get more into the raiders side of the wasteland, they are one of the most consistent things throughout the fallout series. That's all I got for now so leave me some good feedback on what you ghouls and gals want to see more of in the future. More sex, less sex, no sex, little bit of sex, I'll take your words into consideration. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yo I'm back again with nothing to say so let's get the story on the way.**

The Disciples' territory was my least favorite in all of Nuka-world. The gang's twisted idea of decoration made me sick to my stomach, and the lack of lighting just made the den of anti-socials even uglier. I walked into the giant hall and I was greeted to the sight of a concrete tower covered in rusty spikes, mutilated bodies and dilapidated shacks.

The dirty dark environment was a stark contrast to the clean white walls of my original home. As I stood in the middle of the hall the occasional gang member would pass by and while I couldn't see their face I knew underneath those metal masks they were giving me murderous glares. I don't believe the disciples hated me, they had no reason as I gave them more than enough territory. No I believe that they saw me as someone who had some control over them and that just made them mad knowing there was someone they couldn't kill unless Nisha gave the word.

Ignoring them I directed my gaze to one of the few men the disciples had in their ranks. Savoy, a large man outfitted in black metal body armor and a rusty metal helmet that was styled to look like a deathclaw. The outfit was fitting, as I'm sure the man was as deadly as any deathclaw I've ever met. Savoy saw me approaching and spared me a disinterested glance before going to back to sharpening his large machete.

A little annoyed at being passed off I voiced my request to him.

"Savoy I need to see Nisha, now"

The man snapped his gaze back at me giving me a nasty look, obviously trying to intimidate me. It would have worked too, if I didn't have the ability to tear him in half with my bare hands.

"Nisha's busy with something, and you ain't in a place to be making demands"

Savoy didn't respect me if you couldn't tell, in fact there was no one he really respected not even his own gang. The only person he was loyal to was Nisha, from what Mags had informed me of he was smitten with his boss but Nisha had no feelings for the man. Apparently it wasn't cause Savoy was ugly, even though I'm sure that was probably why too. No according to Mags it was because Nisha prefers her men younger...much younger, I never would have guessed but it didn't surprise me, if Nisha was crazy enough to worship violence she was probably into some other messed up shit as well.

Annoyed that Savoy was being difficult I decided to put my foot down.

"Listen here man beast, You may scare the average dirt scratcher but to me you're just another dumbass wasteland asshole playing tough by day and crying himself to sleep at night. So either you tell me where Nisha is or I'm gonna shove that helmet of yours way up your asshole!"

Perhaps that was a little much, but I'm sure I was just taking the frustration of my situation out on the enforcer. Savoy bolted up from his chair and raised up his machete menacingly and started approaching me with intent to kill, I reached for my own weapon ready to kill Nisha's guard dog. As we were about to take a shot at each other the loud applause and yell of a single person took us away from our squabble.

"Yoo-hoo! C'mon y'all let's make it nice and bloody, I've always wanted to see how a scrappin between yall would turn out, It's probably cuter than two rad pups squabbling over their mother's milk~."

I looked up to the noise and immediately knew who our spectator was. On one of the upper railings was one of Nisha's deadliest weapons, Dixie. Dixie was a pretty young girl with a thin body and a southern drawl, although you couldn't tell if she had a pretty face as like all of the disciples she wore a metal mask. Dixie's style was similar to Savoy's, tight black jacket and jeans. However her mask was quite different, it sort of reminded me of the ninjas in pre war media and their black wrapped masks, instead of black cloth though the mask was made up of cut metal leaving only a single eye to peek through.

I looked to Savoy and he looked back at me, we had a mental conversation between each other and a moment later we gave a nod and sheathed our weapons. We both knew how Dixie operated, if either of us won the fight Dixie would find a way to kill the winner as well, leaving yourself open to her was a big nono.

"Awww y'all just gonna give up, how dare you get Dixie's little old ticker running, I was even gonna give the winner a big 'reward'...hehehe"

Savoy walked by me, bumping my shoulder hard. As he headed out the the door to Nuka-town he looked up to Dixie.

"Dix, the 'boss' wants to see Nisha, you take him if you're so eager to do something"

Dixie put her hands on her hips and gave Savoy a dirty look, clearly annoyed with the command.

"Pff I don't wanna have to bother Nisha, can't someone else do it?"

Savoy just stared back at her, giving her the stink eye. Dixie sighed in defeat and waved her hand to me signaling to come up and follow her. I made my way up and came face to face with the madwoman herself . She signaled again and made her way upwards to Nisha. As we walked she felt it necessary to make small talk, for whatever Dixie considered small talk.

"You know you owe me for sticking my neck out 'boss' "

"Mhmm"

"But if I I'm gonna be honest with you, you've been doing a much better job than Colter would have, I heard back from the fam back in the Commonwealth that we've been making all sorts of fun contraptions"

"Yup"

"And apparently you've been a big ol help in thinking them up. Starting to finally think like a raider boss?"

"I just have an eye for imagination Dixie, no matter how horrifying the end result is"

"Awww don't tell me you're still on that whole 'I ain't no savage' thing are ya? You lead a raider gang boss, eventually some bad habits are gonna rub off on ya"

I merely shrugged to Dixie's assumptions, while I did help the disciples make some death traps back in Boston I didn't really enjoy the machines. I wasn't like them no matter how much they liked to think I was, I didn't get off on seeing people flop around a maze only to get crushed because they took a wrong turn. Dixie on the other hand thought it was the funniest thing on the planet. Judging from the women's behavior and the holotapes she recorded that I've found while snooping, Dixie had all the traits of a serial killer.

The young woman didn't care who she killed, as she had often bragged about the people she killed and the way she killed them. Like when she was boasting to a group about how she chopped a woman's arm off and shoved it down her young son's throat till he stopped squirming. Not only was she unnecessarily violent but she was also smart enough to use her appearance to her advantage. She played off the disfigured sweet southern bell so well that most people never even suspected her. She was unstable, but damn if I didn't enjoy her tight ass swaying side to side,fucking programing, I knew better than to get mixed up with this psychopath.

Finally we made it to top of the tower and stood before Nisha's shack. Knocking on the door Dixie prepared herself for the worst, thankfully though there was no angry response. Dixie was a little confused so she knocked a little louder this time and called out to her boss.

"Uhh Nish...you in there? Overboss wants something from ya"

Hearing one of her lieutenants Nisha responded, although her voice sounded a little strained almost like if she was out of breath.

"(Huff)...(Huff)...What does he want!"

Dixie looked towards me for an answer, I gave it to her in simple terms.

"...To talk"

That got me an angry one eyed glare, but she let it go and answered Nisha.

"He wants a word Nisha"

"Ugh! Very well"

I could hear some scrambling and shifting within the shack, Nisha knocked something over and uttered a silent 'fuck' but ignored it and quickly opened the door. I was a little taken back from the sight that came to the door, Nisha seemed to have forgotten her helmet and her face was visible to all. She wasn't bad looking, although the grime on her face coupled with the black soot she put around her eyes didn't make her look any less crazy. Being older than Dixie Nisha's body was much more curvier and developed, her face was still pretty even with the grime and some signs of aging here and there, her hair was nothing special a dirty brown bob cut matted down from her helmet.

Dixie seemed a little weirded out at Nisha's naked face, apparently it must be pretty taboo for a disciple to walk around without something covering their face. Nisha was still oblivious to her state of undress so Dixie decided to alert her boss of it.

"Uhh Nish...sweet pea...you uh...umm"

Dixie couldn't put it into words and was making motions around her face to get the point her constant stuttering was only making Nisha angrier than she already was and eventually she lost her cool.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Is the boss here to talk or are you just here to make dumbass hand gestures? Cause if I find out that you came up here for nothing then I'm gonna…"

Tired of Dixie trying to beat around the bush and how long it was taking just so I could talk to Nisha I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Pushing past Dixie I spoke to Nisha directly.

"Nisha you're not wearing your helmet, now hurry up and get in the shack, we have to talk"

Nisha's face did a complete one eighty and her hands shot to her face frantically searching for her helmet. In her stupor I decided to show myself in, Dixie decided to scram while she could and Nisha was searching all around for her helmet. I sat patiently waiting for this grown woman to pretty much find her Halloween mask. Honestly I don't know how she even sees out of the thing, unlike Savoy or Dixie's there's no eye hole whatsoever in it. Several minutes later and I'm still waiting for her to find her garish helmet, and an eternity later she finally found it under her dirty mattress, it looks like it was stuck in a box of blood. The fact that it was covered in blood didn't bother Nisha in the slightest and she simply shook it dry and put it on as is.

I swear to any God that is listening, what is wrong with these people and hygiene. Maybe I ask too much as I did come from one of the cleanest environments in the Commonwealth, but there has to be a line. It wasn't just Nisha either all the bosses have admitted to having one gross habit or another. According to Gage he never changed or washed that one outfit he always wears, Mason mentioned that he's eaten off the floor many times, Nisha of course would constantly be drenched in other people's blood and even lick it off every now and then, and perhaps the cleanest of them all Mags, her only problem was that she would only occasionally take baths once a month. Seriously I feel like I'm just taking care of oversized children.

As if to prove my point Nisha picked up a nearby knife and started stabbing a severed head, laughing silently at her weird little habit. Yup just like a child playing with their toy, speaking of playing with one's toy… judging by the smell in here and from the noises I heard earlier I believe Nisha's been playing with herself. While a little arousing I couldn't let it keep me from the matter at hand, it was probably gonna bug the hell out of me though. Done with her weird little ritual Nisha sat down across from me and waited patiently for me to speak, finally.

"Nisha I came to thank you for breaking up that fight out in the pond"

Nisha's uncovered mouth gained a smug grin, she knew she did good she didn't need to hear it from me. How I hated that cocky nature of hers, she really believed she was the biggest and baddest the wasteland had to offer. Jesus that smell is killing me it's even overtaking the rotten smell, goddamn you Rosalind for giving me this fucked up nose. Getting my mind out of the gutter I focused back on the woman in front of me.

"Hmph, is that all? To be honest boss I was just taking advantage of the situation and decided to let my gang blow off some steam"

As she talked my eyes were drawn to her crossed legs, damn she was thicc. Again I pulled my mind out of the gutter and gave her my reply.

"Yeah I figured as much, but that's not the only reason I came up here today"

Again Nisha was unintentionally teasing me by sensually chewing on the tip of her finger. Ok had to hurry up and get this out.

"Oh and what is so important that you need to interrupt my busy schedule?"

"(Sigh)...You're gonna start showing more respect Nisha, I'm gonna give you whatever territory I feel like and you're gonna like whatever I give"

Nisha flinched back like I just punched her, she slipped into an angry stupor and started questioning me.

"Heh, I'm sorry did I just hear that right? You're holding out on territory just so you can stroke your little ego, who put you up to this hmm? Was it Gage's suggestion or was it that bitch and her idiot brother? Ha! and I know Mason isn't smart enough to actually sneak around and ask you"

As she talked she got up drawing her knife sliding into the the cushion next to me, bringing her knife close to my throat.

"Nobody came to me, Mags and Mason are in the same boat as well, you all need to start actually treating me like an Overboss. You need to stop your complaining, stop your peddy squabbles, and stop your empty threats"

"Hehe...empty...So you're just gonna hold out on the disciples because I hurt your feelings? I don't give a shit about Mags or Mason but I warned you that if you fucked with us you were gonna end up with a slit throat. So tell me 'boss' why shouldn't I kill you...right...fucking... now?"

I stared Nisha down right where I believed her eyes were.

"We both know that you can't kill me Nisha, not just because I won't let you but also for the fact that you all need me. You think Mags and Mason are gonna be happy that you killed the boss and proclaimed yourself new overboss? There's more of them Nisha and when your people find out you're the reason they're being hunted down you're the one who's gonna wake up with a knife in your throat...or worse"

Slowly but surely my words started to sink in and ultimately she realized how right I was. Clenching her teeth in anger she withdrew the knife from my neck and threw it at the wall in anger, with the force she threw it stuck. She turned away from me, I'm guessing silently sulking over somebody getting the best of her. Seeing that she was done with her tantrum I decided now was the time to leave, finally this fucking smell was killing me. Just as I was about to open door I was pulled back by a force.

"You fucking asshole, you think you can get the best of me! I've killed people bigger and badder than you, strung them up on meat hooks begging me to end it quick. You think you're safe from my fucking rage, there has never been a man or woman safe from my blade!"

Nisha was holding me down with a knife to my face, somehow her helmet had flown off in her fit of rage and I could fully see her furious expression. Her eyes were piercing with rage and she was baring her teeth like a rabid dog. It didn't faze me, I knew she wouldn't do anything and at this point she was just venting her hatred. In no danger I grabbed the hilt of her knife and while I met a little resistance she knew her place and gave up her weapon. I pushed her off me and she fell to the ground in defeat, I stood over her and she looked up to me her angry expression completely gone and in its place one of sadness and defeat. Tears started to well up in her eyes and in a final act of desperation Nisha grabbed onto my leg and started to sob into it, pleading her case.

"(sob) p-please, d-don't do this to me. You don't know these people like I do, when they find out that we're not getting more space they're gonna do awful things to me. Savoy might stay by my side, but Dixie, she's gonna take advantage, she'll turn the gang against me. H-how are you gonna control her? That bitch doesn't want peace she doesn't care if we all die"

"Don't be a fool,Dixie is easy to please. Offer her fifty slaves to do with as she wants and she'll fall in line. She may be a nut be she's also smart enough to know that if she either faces death or having a supply of torture victims, she'll learn to listen"

She looked up at me teary eyed and when my words sank in she quickly went back to crying.

"I...I … I don't want to die, please I've done so much to get here, this is the only life I know, (sob)"

"For God's sake Nisha what are you like thirty years old? Act your age and pick yourself up"

"(Sniff) I'm twenty-eight you asshole, Even now as you lord your power over me you throw insults"

Twenty-eight, damn what a sad age to see a grown woman crying like a five year old. I admit deep down it made me sad to see her like this, I'm not a heartless bastard, that's what makes me so different from them, well that and I'm a machine. That aside I know deep down the way Nisha was acting was how all raiders felt, scared, sad, putting on a tough facade so they don't get taken advantage of again. I've probably heard hundreds of the same reasons that these people started raiding and it all goes back to when they were children. I was never a child myself so it's a little hard to relate but I took care of enough of the institute's children to know that one big trauma in their childhood can lead to a lifetime of fucked up behavior.

Maybe that's why raiders act the way they do, poor hygiene, acting before thinking, acting tougher than they are, raiders are just kids who never grew up really. Who knows maybe that's why I stay with these degenerates, because I know that without me all these people are just gonna end up dead in a ditch somewhere or end up some mutant's lunch. That aside I guess it was time to throw Nisha a bone, fucking dirty ass mind. Removing her from my leg I got down to her level and offered her my deal.

"Nisha, I know they won't kill you because they respect you, they won't blame you for lack of land. And once they see that the pack and operators have little land too they'll learn to accept it"

"You don't know shit, we're a group of people who are driven by instinct, if they feel like they were mislead they won't hesitate to fix it"

"(Sigh) look, maybe I can cut you a deal, I ask of you two things and I'll...consider getting you more land"

Nisha's eyes widened and she shot up to stand with me, she began to speak rapidly.

"Anything anything anything!"

I couldn't help but smile a little, it may sound a little creepy but I think Nisha is so sexy like this.

"Number one your gonna start showing respect, when I give an order I expect for you to follow it. If Mags or Mason try to go against me you stand by my side, got it?"

Nisha looked down closing her eyes and clenching her teeth as though she were in pain, and to some extent she probably was. But ultimately she had no choice and gave in.

"O...okay, I'll follow your lead, on everything, but I can't do it in front of my gang, I still have to maintain face around here"

"I can live with that"

"And what's number two?"

It was game time now, this felt a little dirty but I have a problem controlling my cravings, another thing to blame on Dr. Orman. There was no going back now though so I might as well commit. After she had asked her question I made my first move and grabbed a hold of Nisha. She was startled and then gasped as I slipped my hand down to her ass.

"We have a little fun"

Nisha was in awe for a moment but that quickly changed to lust. She was already sexually frustrated she just needed a little push and a partner.

"Now that's a price I can pay in full~"

She acted quickly removing her heavy gear and then her tight wrapped clothing. I followed her lead quickly disrobing the courser uniform, again something Dr. Orman had trained me in. Nisha wore no underwear so she was out in all her glory. The woman was quite curvy, her tanned dirt stained body while a little unappealing was offset by her c cup sized breast and her quite thick hips, It was quite a contrast to Queenie's smaller thinner body. I too was now in the buff however I admit I was a little embarrassed to show my lithe form to her.

"Oh I had no idea you were hiding such a cute little body"

I became a little angry at her words, I don't know if she was attempting to be sarcastic or not but it still made me mad none the less. I stopped though as she closed the distance between us to grab my dick, roughly I might add.

"Just my type, especially with this attached to it~"

I smiled at her feeling myself grow larger in her hand. Unable to take another second of waiting I grabbed her by her breast and shoved her roughly onto the couch. Looking at me with a vicious stare she opened up her legs spread eagle style. I climbed onto the couch grabbed her legs roughly angling myself to her entrance. I wasn't too worried about lubricant as I'm sure her alone time got her ready enough, so I went ahead and shoved myself in violently.

"Ugh fuck, that's it stab it in there hard!"

Too eager to oblige her I gave her another hard thrust causing a loud slapping sound to range out, I only hope her little shack was soundproof enough to keep the rabble out. I made that my rhythm for a while, a slow but hard thrust each time.

"Fuck...Fuck...stop...being...a...weakling...and...go faster!"

She spoke each word at every thrust, I was happy to speed up the tempo. I sped up my thrust now the loud slaps were more frequent and squelching now followed from her wet pussy. Looking at Nisha's face she still had that angry look, even while getting fucked she still loved being violent. I let go of her legs and grabbed her breast squeezing her dark nipples and tugging at them as they turned hard. I became even more ballsy and latched my teeth onto her left nipples tugging it hard.

"Err fuck, bite hard, draw blood!"

I bit but not too hard only enough to draw a small amount of blood from her. As I kept thrusting into her cunt I made small but hard bites all over her body as she requested. From the top of her bust to her neck I left my love bites all over, licking each wound after I was done. After licking her last wound I experienced an unexpected flip, Nisha was feeling a little bold herself and decided she wanted on top.

"Think you're gonna have all the fun, I think you need some scars of your own~"

Almost like magic she pulled a knife from nowhere and held it to my face, only this time I doubt she was doing it out of malice but rather for her kink. Nisha began to buck her hips already deciding she wanted to go at a fast pace.

"(Huff)... (Huff)...How do you like it hmm? Is my cunt tight, does the vice feel good on your cock~?"

"It's acceptable, I won't lie though I've had better"

"Grr you asshole, need a lesson in obedience do you?"

"If I recall you were beneath me just a second a go"

"Hmpf maybe it's time to make my mark on you"

Nisha sped up her motions resulting in loud wet slaps from our connected sexes. As this was happening she took the knife held to my face and slid it down my cheek leaving a long, deep and bloody scar on my cheek. Taking the knife covered in my synthetic blood she brought it toward her mouth and licked the blade slowly from hilt to tip. I don't know why but seeing this got me really revved up and I decided I wanted to be more involved. I grabbed her large ass roughly and began thrusting upward in time with her own. Meanwhile she rest one hand on my chest while the other held the knife carving small and large cuts here and there.

"Ooo yes...oh wait...wait hold the fuck on!"

Nisha dropped the knife and put both hands on my chest, face scrunched up almost cutely like she was holding something in. Clearly she was close and if I was being honest I was a little close as well, the surprisingly tight pussy around my cock helped greatly. Holding onto her ass tight I thrust hard and fast into her snatch, the sound so loud and the force so much I'm sure there was going to be bruising later on.

"Oh..oh God it's coming it's coming! I need it let it consume me!"

I didn't get what that last part meant but I'm pretty sure she wanted her release now. So to tie things up I flipped us back over and pressed my body to hers giving her a couple more thrust before finally sticking the entirety of my length into her vag.

"Ahhh fuck...shit...bitch...it's good!"

And just like that I released my load into her and she came in kind. I reveled in euphoria for a while just enjoying how good it felt to cum inside a woman again. However my good time was cut short as Nisha had taken one of her legs and planted them on my chest and proceeded to push me from out of her onto the floor. I was so shocked I didn't have time to dodge as she held me down on the ground with her foot. Looking up I got quite the view seeing her long luscious legs, her tight snatch, her thick hips and her large breast still a little bloody from bites. Her face while a still a little red from our tryst was filled with rage.

"You filthy fucking bastard, what in the world is wrong with you!"

I gave her a look of indifference, showing I was neither scared of her nor understood why she was so angry.

"I beg your pardon?"

"This you degenerate, look where you fucking came!"

Looking down I saw the reason for her anger. Spreading apart her bottom lips I can see a large amount of my cum flowing from it down her thigh. The sight was quite pleasing but not what my focus should be on, the woman was afraid I may have impregnated her. While I always wondered what it would be like to have children of my own one day Nisha would not be my first choice of mother. No the mother of my would be children is currently far away from this hell hole and thousands of feet underground. This was no time to sulk though as Nisha wanted a response from me.

"Well explain yourself! Why would you do something so idiotic?!"

"There's nothing to worry about Nisha, now please release me"

"Nothing to worry about? You sick bastard was this your plan all along?! Have me carry your children and gain total control over me, well sorry but that will not happen. If I must I will carve out the disgusting thing myself!"

"Keep your voice down, and no that was not my intention when I said 'fun' I meant fun"

"Then what did you mean by nothing to worry about? There's no doubt that you may have gave me a child"

"I can't have children Nisha"

The women looked skeptical at first about to call bull obviously thinking I was just trying to save my own ass. However I met her look with a quite serious one attempting to make her understand and eventually she did back off lifting her weight off me. Picking myself up I stared back at the woman in front of me clearly still full of questions. I wasn't gonna answer them all right now though as my internal clock was telling me that I was losing hours in the day and I needed to hurry and speak to the other gangs. I started getting dressed Nisha stood there choosing to stay in the buff, not that I minded.

"So you can't have children, how does that work exactly?"

Not expecting such an intelligent answer from her I was at a loss of words. I needed an excuse for why a perfectly healthy human was sterile, radiation was off the table as the operators were smart enough to test that theory. I needed an excuse that wouldn't have them demand evidence, if you look deep enough into any synth odds are you'd find a component somewhere. Even Though the residents of the Commonwealth constantly talked liked it was impossible to tell a synth from a human there were still ways to tell, none that I'd reveal of course. Seeing that she wanted her answer I came up with one that would result in the best possible outcome.

"I...I was...a…"

Just as I was about to give her my explanation she put a hand on my shoulder and fixed me with a steely gaze. I don't know why she interrupted me as I was about to give her the answer she wanted.

"You were a slave weren't you? I can see it in your eyes, the way you act, your posture even. It's all telling of someone who was once kept subservient"

Not exactly the route I was gonna go but hey it gets the job, besides she's not entirely wrong. Looking right into her eyes I gave her my "honest" answer.

"Yes I was a slave for many years, but I proved more than they could handle, I killed my handlers but my owner still lives."

As those words left my mouth Nisha had grabbed my face to face hers. Looking at me with manic glee and a smile that looked none too friendly. In an instant she had mashed our mouths together, violently biting my lip in the process drawing blood which she began to suck on. Releasing me from our kiss she she looked insane with blood stained lips and wide eyes.

"We are not as different as I thought Overboss, you know what it's like to suffer, to persevere, to survive. You were in a situation where no escape was in sight but you were strong enough to make your own way. You were no weakling you thought like a disciple and carved your way out of there."

"Well I wouldn't put it like that…"

"Don't be so humble Overboss, no one goes from slave to badass just like that, it takes real strength to overcome shit like that."

I didn't correct her, why would when it was working in my favor. It looks like this appearance can garner sympathy from even the worst society has to offer. I embraced her one last time before leaving as I walked of her small shack and my way down back to Nuka-town she yells one last goodbye.

"Oh and Overboss"

Looking toward the railing she was leaning I waited.

"I hope to have some more meetings in the future"

I gave her my best smile and made way out. I still had two other wasteland warlords to talk to.

 **AN: Well there you go now you know the raiders aren't exactly in the know about the overboss' past. They are blood thirsty crazies honesty isn't exactly something they just give out. I want the overboss and the other bosses to form a closet relationship than the one in the game. I really wanted them to become companions in the game but all you really got is like three cats that require more maintenance than a regular cat. I tried to make sex with Nisha as super violent as I could without get overtly grotesque cause I'm sure the girl is into some weird shit. Anywho leave some suggestions of who you want the overboss to be with, he might not commit to every chick he sees but doesn't mean he won't hook up with them, in fact he's hooking up with a lot of them so drop down names and we'll see if they make it in there.**


End file.
